


Dear me

by ReganMagnieal



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 2ciel, Chapter 130, Disorder - PTSD, Hurt, Lies, Multi, Protective Older Brothers, Rape, Twin Theory, cruel Our ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReganMagnieal/pseuds/ReganMagnieal
Summary: Ciel phantomhive have returned to his homeTo take revenge from his brother , but in fact , it wasn’t like that.





	1. His return

Ciel phantomhive stared at his brother as the latter tried to form a word , he was shaking so hard , what happened to the strong Earl he was? 

Sebastian stood there , looking at his lord with a confused expression on his face for a moment , he dared to look at the direction which the impostor - no , the true Earl stood by , his eyes widened as he saw Ciel’s face . There was a glint of sadness in his dark eyes, he sighs "brother , go take a bath , you will catch a cold like this , we will discuss this later ." With that, he gets off the stairs and headed to the art room.

Sebastian lead the soaked Earl to his bathroom while the servants went to prepare the supper as Sebastian ordered them to .

The silence in the mansion was awful , no one knows what to say , even Sebastian himself , who bathed the little twin without speaking a word . The demon finished tying his lord’s shoes "Young master , if you don’t need anything from me , I want to excuse me now to help with the dinner preparations "

"Okay" 

Was all the young master had said.

Sepastian sigh , It will be a long night .

\-----------

"I want to kick his ass out of here!"

"Finny!" Meyrin warned.

"But! He just appeared from nowhere and acted so mightily! How can Mr. Sebastian accept him staying here? Did you look at our young master’s face? He was defeated for no reason! Why? He could just ask us to kill that impostor off!"

"Finny , Young master said it was all true , so stop calling him an impostor , we don’t even know what have happened between them , but it seems as if our young master at fault here " This time was Bald .

"That’s right" 

Everyone turned to see the perfect butler standing there with a smirk on his face , he joined them , grabbed a knife and began chopping . His voice was clear even as he cut the meat quickly without stopping "We don’t have the right to interfere between them since my lord never ordered us to do so " his eyes narrowed "For me , I will keep an eye on Master Ciel if he tried to harm my lord -"

" There is no need for that , dog."

There was him, standing at the door with amused face.

"Hey! You can’t just call him a dog like that!" Finny spat.

A smile formed on his lips "Now, now, there is no need to be so angry about it . Our dog was under the same name as this butler, I think my brother had some bad sense of humor to name him after a dog" 

"I agree with this" Ciel was right , his hatred toward dogs is not helping him to love this name but it doesn’t matter since he has a lot in hands to deal with . Sebastian started to find his concern’s roots , this body has a soul inside it , how? Didn’t he eat it? .

Meyrin looked between them, there was tension in the room , Finny is a threat here , he seemed to be able to lose himself any minute , Sepastian and Bald were just anxious , she Let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. "Em.Master Ciel , why are you here anyway? "

Ciel sighs , crossing his arms " It’s hard to ignore someone yelling , you really do have some boldness as servants don’t you?"

"That’s because we don’t think of you as a master ! You are nothing but an imposter who speaks nothing but lies!" Finny spat again .

Meyrin tried to shut him up, but it was too late, she looked at Sebastian who was staring at Ciel . The true lord’s face wore an Unreadable expression "I will let it pass this time because the three of you know nothing . I shall return now." He stopped before turning around "And by all meaning, if you want to yell, go outside " 

With that , he left the room . 

Finny kicked the air after his master disappeared from view . The demon sigh, sighing is all he can do, till this long night will reach an end. 

_______  
He knew this day will come , the day when his lies are no longer considered truth just like how these drops fall on the land outside the window , washing the dirt away from the ground , revealing it’s true color . 

"What now? He was alive, but how? Did Sebastian lied to me? No, he couldn’t possibly do that , he must be a doll , one of those i have seen before , but Ciel is talking and .. Ah.. I - " 

"Aya , you are here already? "

The young master spin without thinking, his leg gave out and he almost fell to the floor if it wasn’t for Ciel catching him .

Ciel smirked darkly "Well, I am not a ghost or anything, why acting so rude?"

"Ah... " The young master pushed himself off of Ciel, looking at him "The rude one here is you , showing up of nowhere like that " 

"Ah, sorry... I thought you were stronger than this, as you were the queen’s watch-dog " 

Were? Why he used the past tense? The young master tried not to think it too much , because why not? It’s not like he will ever be an Earl again, he has nothing now , no title , no ring , nothing at all but a brand on his back .... Wait, a brand? Ciel supposed to have one too ! . A thought came to his mind "Ciel , take off your clothes" 

Ciel’s eyes widened "what?!!"


	2. I will protect you

They told him that his brother was thinking in crooked ways to get what he wanted , But he did not imagine he had reached such a level . Wasn’t he supposed to know how painful it is for someone to see that? It’s true , In the past , they both saw each others brand , But that's not what hurts him now . Thinking it was his brother's way of identifying him ... It’s hurt , But he decided not to show it . Clenching his fists "You know better not to order me around , naughty boy!"

As he thought , Ciel didn’t get it , if this boy did not have the brand on his back , So he is not his twin , he will ask Sebastian to get rid of him . 

"what? don’t try to act shy , we used to bath together , so just strip already "

Ciel saw no use in evading this , His brother thinks he will get rid of him so quickly? "Allright lets play your game" - he thought .

The young master was taking back by cell stripping off his blue Jacket. Wait , why is he smiling? Is it possible that he has the brand on his back? No , there is no way , he must be stupid to accept my request now , he must be - 

"hey , am i going to stay like this the whole day?" 

He snapped out of his thoughts to see a shirtless-pale body in front of him , "Hah?"

"Hm? you told my to take off my clothes , and i did it minutes ago , so?" 

The youngest one breathed shakely "Turn your back"

The other scoffed "No , you turn around and see it , i am not moving ." 

He wanted his intuition to be wrong .The way his brother smiles makes everything clear , he did not move , he want to take his order back! there is no way he can look into his brother’s eyes after this . Why should he be so stupid? 

"Ciel ... I .. "

"Don’t."

He did not have time to react to what had happened , the pain in his cheek made him return to his consciousness he had lost seconds ago , he looked up to see the anger and disgust in the eyes of his brother .

"Are you happy now? making yourself a fool like this , You are not different from them "

Ciel turned to pick up his clothes , it was there on his back after all . Taking a final glance at his twin who was still on the floor , now with tears in his eye , he huffed , stormed out of the damn art room . 

His hand will not stop trembling, he never put a hands on his brother before , but he couldn’t stop himself from slapping him . He regretted doing it the momment he saw his brother with tears , he wished he could hug him , telling him he was sorry but he knows doing something like that is stupid , he can not make his brother weak, not now .

He finished putting on his clothes, thinking so hard , he did not notice he ended in his father's room and now his brother's room .

A knock on the door brought him out of his mind "Come in" .  
"Master Ciel"

"Sebastian? "

"The dinner is ready "

It has been a long time since anyone invited him to dinner in this way, sighing, it seems he have to face his brother again .

As expected, the young master was silent throughout the dinner , his eye red.

Sebastian knew what happened between them , he sensed it , but he choose not to interfear , his lord wont be pleased to be seen in that situation . He watched them eat silently then he noticed that his master did not sit on his usual seat, but left it to his older brother . Have he surrendered on his title already ? 

"Brother , You have not told me your reason yet , but I'll talk anyway . First , I hate you "

The little master was very much shaken on this word but his brother continued anyway, as he said .  
"Secondly, and from now on you will remain the head of the Earldom as Ciel phantomhive ."

Sebastian and his lord looked up in shock .

"You just!-"

"Yeah , i just told you hours ago that I want to take back my rights as the true Earl but I have a bad habit of changing my mind every two minutes so bear with it" 

"Where did this damn habit come from?" 

Ciel smiled " whatever , since there are a lot of people who know about me, you can not lie to them about your identity anymore , especially your fiancee - I mean my fiancee- Yes, she knows, although I did not plan for it , i will take your name as the little brother of yours in public if i ever have the chance to get out of here a live because , and for some reasons , your servants have intentions to kick my ass as they stated before and for some reasons they wont be a threat to me , anyway ....did you understand anything?"

Sebastian burst into a fit of laughter as his lord put a hand on his head . Ciel looked between them "What? whats so funny?"

"Pardon me , master Ciel , it was funny to see a copy of my lord talking too much . You're talkative unlike my Master" 

The young master glared at his butler for a seacond , making up his thought "I understood . I have many questions for you -"

"I will answer zero one of them"

That’t it . The young master had enough . He got up and hit his hands on the table making the dishes which Sebastian forgot about them shaking "You fucking piece of shit! there is no way i will accept you here without further explanation! " 

Sebastian couldn’t stop himself from laughing after seeing Ciel’s smug expression at his lord’s words . It's amusing and weird at the same time .They are very similar, but their personalities are different . Ciel knows how to make his brother lose his temper easily , to think that his master used such a language , It is clear that the daily life of the demon as a servant will become more enjoyable . 

He clapped his hands together , smirking "Now,now young masters , why not saving this for tomorrow and take a rest tonight?"

His lord glared at him "Sebastian! He said he hate me! what about him attacking me in my sleep? i can’t sleep in the same mansion as him!"

"In the same room too"

"what?!!"

____

They ended up sleeping in one bed , While the younger brother is unable to do anything on his own , the older one is able to wear his clothes, shower, and make food all alone , it was strange thing coming from a noble person . 

Sebastian said his goodnight as his master ordered to stay close to the room .

It has been some time since Sebastien left the room, the twins slept away from each other and their backs facing each other .

The young master could not sleep, his mind was busy thinking about what had happened and what would happen . What will his relatives say about him? Elizabeth, do she hate him after knowing the truth? Of course she will hate him, he lied to her for three years .

"Ciel are you awake?" 

"Hm?"

"What am i supposed to do now?"

"don’t worry , i will protect you" 

He sank into sleep forgetting the words of his brother.

\-------------------

The place is dark . How many times have I been there? I wonder why this place is familiar to me and I never saw it because of darkness? I tried to scream in the name of my servant but my lips were threaded. I tried to move, heavy handcuffs made my attempt impossible. I was able to feel what I was doing but I could not see myself. As if I see something in someone else's eyes. Suddenly, strange arms began to touch parts of my body, so I realized I was naked. No, this does not happen!  
I felt something penetrate my stomach, no, something comes out of it ...  
Is this a child? . No, I'm a male, it's impossible to give birth to a child.  
The pain was unbearable, as if I were unconscious but still feeling pain. brother, father, mother, save me !!

__________

He woke up crying. Unaware of what he was doing, his breath was intermittent and rapid, after several minutes he managed to breathe. As he looked around the room, he noticed that his brother was not next to him. No ..  
"Brother!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry , it was short :) 
> 
> and forgive me for my bad English , i am a native speaker . 
> 
> Thank you for reading .


End file.
